


Tumblr Pornlet 68: Fill

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [68]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slow Sex, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, mentions knots, picture prompt, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Stiles never grew out of his clumsy, awkward limbs-that-don’t-coordinate stage.





	Tumblr Pornlet 68: Fill

Stiles never grew out of his clumsy, awkward limbs-that-don’t-coordinate stage. In everyday life he’s just as likely to trip over his shoelaces as fall asleep half-on half-off the sofa and drool on the floor. Derek has winced, regularly, at the sight of Stiles wobbling in place with hot coffee in his hands, or miraculously, barely dodging tree branches and roots as he stumbles through the forest after the wolves. He has not once, but three times, watched Stiles walk straight into someone’s swimming pool fully clothed.

It’s a wonder Stiles still alive, quite frankly.

Derek inhales as much of their shared air as he can; he smells  _sweat slick cum desire_  melded perfectly into  _love want need_.

He stretches his face up a moment so he can watch their reflection.

No one else will ever, ever get to see Stiles as he is right at this moment, but if they could, they’d be stunned.

Here, now, no one could even begin to believe that Stiles isn’t simply the epitome of poise and control and precision. Whatever he lacks of it in the rest of his life, when it comes to fucking, Stiles is strength and poise.

Perfection.

The roll and rock of Stiles’ hips is all curve and muscle. His pace is exemplary and his flow divine. He fills Derek’s everything in a way that defies logic and every possibility Derek had ever contemplated: his sighs fill Derek’s ears, his scent fills Derek’s lungs, his eyes fill Derek’s soul, his tongue fills Derek’s mouth, his cock fills Derek’s ass,

And slides again and again through the slick and caresses Derek’s nerves and every pass back and every one forward fills Derek’s knot just a little more.

Stiles moans and Derek looks at him as he and leans forward, gaze trapping Derek’s eyes once they’ve caught hold. His tongue laps out at the sweat above Derek’s lips and Derek can’t do anything but let his whole body sway into the never-ending-music that Stiles’ hips and heart are making.

Derek would sing if he had the words, but instead he stretches his neck and claims a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/176765190971/stiles-never-grew-out-of-his-clumsy-awkward) (on my NSFW tumblr). 
> 
> I made a post about tagging kink (mostly) on [my tumblr](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/175770960286/its-terribly-inconvenient-to-enjoy-bdsmfic-but), if you're interested. As always, please let me know if I've missed any tags for this or any other piece of mine for something that makes you squick or squee (I want your tag blocking _and_ searching to be fruitful!).


End file.
